When the Family Gets Together
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: Henry wants to celebrate his birthday with his whole family now that he has discovered Neal is his father and Rumpelstiltskin is his grandfather. AU set after "Manhattan" and assuming Neal returned to Storybrooke with Emma and Gold, Regina is not yet working with Cora, and Belle has her memories restored.


**Summary: **Henry wants to celebrate his birthday with his whole family now that he has discovered Neal is his father and Rumpelstiltskin his grandfather. AU set after "Manhattan" and assuming Neal returned to Storybrooke with Emma and Gold, Regina is not yet working with Cora, and Belle has her memories restored.

**Author's Note: **I own nothing but the Season 1 DVDs and an obsession for Robert Carlyle.

* Hopefully no one is too OOC, I always try to stay as true to the characters as I can!*

It was Henry's birthday and for his birthday he had asked for a party, not with his friends but with his family, his _whole _family. Emma had been hesitant about the idea since they all got along "so well" when not forced to be in the same room together, but Henry insisted. So a week before the party Henry passed out invitations, personally delivering them to ensure the guests would agree to come.

On the day of the party tensions around the apartment were running high, Emma and Mary Margret were busy cooking and decorating while David was dashing about hiding any breakable objects and potential weapons. Henry was out spending the afternoon with Regina who had refused to come to the party unless she got some one-on-one time with Henry beforehand. Emma didn't like it but had agreed since both she and Regina were part of his life.

"When are the guests arriving?" Mary Margret asked as she hung the last streamer.

"In an hour. So we still have time to get ourselves ready." Emma replied as she finished setting the table. She stepped back to admire her work. "How does it look?"

"Um sweetie," Mary Margret interjected, "the forks go on the other side."

Emma spun around to face Snow, "Really?" She huffed. "It's a birthday party not a banquet!"

Snow, who had gone over to the oven to check the cake gave her daughter a stern look. "Alright it looks fine. But there's no need to take that tone with me."

David came strolling down the stairs; he paused at the bottom and took in the room. "You know the forks go on the other side, right?" At that Emma threw her hands up and stormed up to her room to get changed.

"What's gotten into her?" Charming questioned.

"She's just stressed about the party is all." Snow answered distractedly. She was attempting to put the finishing touched on the snacks but she couldn't seem to find the knife she had been using. "Where did I- David do you know where I put my knife?"

"Oh uh I took it and locked it up with the others." He answered sheepishly.

Mary Margret shook her head and reached for another but when she opened the drawer all the silverware was gone. With her hands planted firmly on her hips she turned on her husband, "I think you're being a bit paranoid David."

"Why is that? I'm just taking the necessary precautions to ensure everyone's safety." He responded, his temper flaring slightly at his wife's attitude.

"Because it was a butter knife David. And I'm disappointed in you for not believing that this family, as dysfunctional as we may be, can't behave civilly for a couple of hours.

Charming realized that there was no point in arguing with her so he apologized and went to find her another knife.

Henry came bounding in the door a half hour before the party grinning from ear to ear at the colorful decorations. "I'm back! This place looks great you guys!"

Emma was standing by the counter icing the cake; she couldn't help but to smile at her son's joy. Finally she felt like she was doing something right. "Hey, the party's going to start soon you better go wash up."

Henry needed no further encouragement. He ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.

A short time later the first guest was knocking at the door. Henry was already sat next to it so that he could greet his guests as they arrived. Opening the door he was pleased to see that it was Neal standing on the other side.

"Hi Neal! Glad you could make it, come in," Henry beamed.

"Hey Henry. Happy Birthday… kid." Neal said awkwardly, he was still getting used to the fact that he was a father now and was more than a little nervous about meeting the rest of the family.

Henry sensed Neal's hesitation so he grabbed his arm and led him over to David and Mary Margret. "These are Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. Guys this is Neal, he's my dad." Henry left Neal to chat with his grandparents when there was another knock at the door. Emma stared in horror as she realized that Neal was alone with her parents and quickly rushed over to keep things from becoming more uncomfortable.

This time it was Mr. Gold and Belle who were waiting outside. "Hello Henry!" Gold said smiling cheerfully at his grandson.

Henry retuned his smile as he held the door open, "Hi guys!"

"Happy Birthday Henry!" Belle exclaimed as she leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

Upon entering the apartment Mr. Gold spied Bae chatting with the Charmings; he glanced suspiciously at the cozy little group and wondered if coming to the party had been a bad idea, he didn't want any bad blood between himself and his son to put a damper on Henry's day. Belle read the uneasy expression on Gold's face and knew what he was thinking. She pulled him closer to her shaking him from his thoughts and giving him the reassurance that he needed.

Regina was the last to arrive. She didn't wait for anyone to answer the door, she simply entered upon knocking. No one seemed to mind since they were all spread around the room mingling in small groups.

Emma was making her way across the room with a platter of appetizers when she noticed Regina standing in the doorway. "Regina, you made it. Henry's been wondering where you were." She turned her head and shouted for Henry who had gone upstairs to retrieve the storybook.

"You're here!" Henry quickly raced over to his mother and pulled her over to where he had left Neal waiting. "Come on I want you to meet my dad."

Neal looked up in surprise as Henry brought over another relative. "Neal this is my mom Regina. She's Snow White's step mother." He added as an aside.

Regina was speechless. When Henry had found his birth mother she had been upset, but not worried about losing custody. Now of course Henry had done what Regina had deemed impossible, he had found his father. The fear of losing Henry for good was quickly taking a hold on her.

"Hi I'm Neal." He said holding out his hand. Regina snapped out of her reverie enough to respond. "Regina. Nice to meet you." She forced a polite smile since Henry was watching them.

Mr. Gold all but jumped out of his chair when he realized that Regina was being introduced to Bae. He didn't want that woman anywhere near his son. Leaving Belle in the company of Mary Margret he made his way across the room to break up their little chat.

"Gold," Regina purred as he appeared next to her, "I was just getting to know your son. Henry told me all about your reunion. It must have come as quite a shock, finding your son _and_ a grandson all in the same day." He noted the hint of malevolence in her voice.

Neal looked uncomfortably between his father and Regina. "Hey Henry why don't we go check on Emma?" Putting a protective hand on his son's shoulder Neal guided him away from the two most powerful people in the room.

Teeth clenched Gold addressed the Queen in a dangerously low voice, "I'm only going to say this once Regina, stay away from my son."

"Or what?" Regina challenged, her lips curled into an arrogant smirk.

"Well we're both here for the same reasons now aren't we?" Gold's polite grin suddenly turned sinister. "I'd really hate to ruin Henry's party on account of his mother."

Regina froze, "Why you little –"

"Everything alright over here?" Emma interrupted. After Neal had given her a heads up, Emma had made it her priority to stop whatever these two were up to.

Regina swallowed her anger, "Everything's fine, Sheriff. We were just discussing how… elated Mr. Gold must be to finally have his son back."

Gold narrowed his eyes as Regina spoke. "Yes. Now if you'll please excuse me." Mr. Gold withdrew from Regina and Emma, returning to Belle's side. As he did so they both overheard Belle questioning him with conern.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Just sorting out some business with the mayor."

Emma took the opportunity to confront Regina. "The only reason you're here tonight is because Henry wanted you to be. Do _not_ make him regret his decision."

"I'll have you know Miss Swan that it was Gold who was threatening to disrupt this little get-together not me." Regina countered matter-of-factly.

Emma glared icily at the Queen, "I don't care who started it. We are all family now whether we like it or not so can we at least pretend to get along, for Henry's sake?"

Regina nodded curtly. Satisfied, Emma returned to the party.

In the kitchen area Belle and Snow had busied themselves with preparing more finger food and swapping stories about their true loves' quirks. Mr. Gold decided that that was a conversation he did not particularly want to be a part of so he chose to head to the refreshment table. As he stood ladling punch into a glass Charming sauntered up beside him.

"So both of us are Henry's grandfather." Charming began, none too tactfully.

"Very observant aren't we." Gold stared straight ahead so as to not meet Charming's gaze, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Charming ignored the cynicism and carried on his discussion with his new in-law. "Well now that we're related I think that we should get to know one another better."

A look of horror crossed Gold's placid features. "I quite like the current level of our relationship." He moved to walk away but Charming caught his arm. Gold scowled menacingly at the prince.

"Ok, look we are on the same side now." Charming stated with a sense of urgency. Since Cora had found a way to this world he was continuously worried for his daughter and grandson's safety and thought that if Rumplestiltskin cared as much for Henry that he would want to protect the boy too. With the Dark One fighting on their side, Cora wouldn't stand a chance in hell.

Gold stepped out of David's grip fighting to maintain his cool composure. "I've never been one to take sides dearie, and I don't intend to start now."

Becoming more irritated David argued, "But Henry's your grandson, it's your duty to protect him!"

"Yes and when he needs my help I will gladly give it." Gold answered calmly. "But until that time comes I wish to remain neutral." He stated more forcefully trying to get away from Charming.

"Couldn't you put some kind of magical barrier around him to keep others from using magic on him?" David had gone from irritated to pathetically pleading.

"You clearly don't understand how magic works." Gold replied mockingly. He sighed growing tired of this little chat but went on to explain, "If I can create a barrier then someone else can destroy it. For every spell there is a counter curse and a simple protection spell is not going to stand up to the likes of Cora for very long. Besides," Gold raised a finger and pointed it accusingly at Charming, sounding like his old self again, "You know there's always a price. Just how willing are you to pay it?" He turned his back on the prince, letting his words sink in but before he could take even one step Charming was at Mr. Gold's side with his arm slung around his shoulder.

"Good to know!" Charming exclaimed happily. Gold stared in a mix of confusion, outrage, and shock at the offending hand gripping his shoulder then at the prince's jovial expression.

"What?" Gold was utterly lost.

Still ginning like an idiot and holding on to Gold, Charming explained, "It was a test. To make sure that you had Henry's best interests at heart. Congratulations, you passed!"

If there was one thing that Rumplestiltskin hated, it was being tested. With a deep growl and strength that even David had underestimated Gold shoved the prince away. Swiveling on his heel he made to strike Charming with the end of his cane. Before he could follow through he felt a firm yet gentle hand take hold of his arm.

"Rumple stop!" Gold turned, his eyes met Belle's. Her expression wavering between fear and disappointment. Ashamed he let his arm drop to his side. Snow had appeared as well, taking up a protective stance between her husband and Mr. Gold.

The ladies had been watching their men from the sink and realized what was happening none too late. Both rushed over to intervene before anyone else in the room noticed the altercation.

"What is going on?" Snow asked sternly; weary of the Dark One but frowning at Charming.

Regaining his composure Mr. Gold spoke first, forcing a smile, "We were just uh messing about, nothing more, isn't that right David?"

David shook his head in agreement, "Yeah, just getting to know each other better."

Neither Belle nor Snow were buying their story and thought it best not to leave the two alone again. Each pulled their significant other away to give them a proper scolding.

"David what were you thinking egging him on like that? Are you trying to start a fight?"

"No, I just wanted to see if he would ever consider using magic on Henry. I had to know if he was going to be a threat to him."

Snow stared at her husband in disbelief. "And you thought that tricking him was the best way to go about finding this out? Why not just try asking him politely?"

"I didn't intend to upset him but, Snow, you know how he is! Getting a straight answer out of that man is like pulling teeth!"

She couldn't argue with him there, "Well you know what you have to do don't you?" Charming stared blankly at his wife. "You need to fix this. You need to apologize."

Charming was dumbfounded. "What? Snow he tried to attack _me_ remember?"

Mary Margret folded her arms, she was dead serious. "Yes but only because _you_ angered him."

Across from Snow and Charming, standing with her hands firmly planted on her hips was Belle, reprimanding Rumple for his own immature actions.

"Rumplestiltskin I can't believe that you would try to attack David at your own grandson's birthday party! What has gotten into you?"

Gold's eyes were fixed on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to meet Belle's intense stare, "I'm sorry Belle; I don't know what came over me."

Belle noted the sincerity in his voice and softened her tone. She stepped closer resting her hands on his shoulders. "Was it something David said?" Belle asked delicately as she tilted her head down trying to catch his eye.

"No darling," he finally lifted his head and held her gaze. "I let my anger get the better of me. I am sorry."

"I forgive you." She stated with a small smile. "But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Oh Belle, you don't mean…" Gold whined, sounding quite childish. The Dark One never apologizes. Belle was going to ruin his reputation if she kept this up! He titled his head to the side to glance at Charming who seemed to be having a similar conversation with Snow White. Looking back at his beloved Rumple realized that there was no getting out of it. With a heavy sigh he nodded his consent.

Snow was already dragging her prince over to Belle and Rumple. "Mr. Gold, David has something he would like to say to you."

David shifted back and forth not knowing how to begin. "Um I- I'm sorry I tried to trick you-"

"No, no David it's I who should be apologizing." Mr. Gold interjected. "After all I was the one who attacked you."

"Yes but it's my fault you did it. I shouldn't have pushed you." David replied.

"True, but I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me," Gold countered.

Mary Margret and Belle stared incredulously at the quarreling men. Belle turned to Snow, "Is this really happening?"

Snow stood with her mouth agape for a moment before answering. "I guess so." Deciding that she had to break this up before it turned ugly again, Snow stepped between the two men. "Okay that's enough! Can we just all agree that you're both at fault and that you're both sorry?"

Charming and Gold regarded Snow before each mumbling some sort of agreement.

"Thank you." Snow sighed in relief.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Regina was having her own argument with Emma over Henry's nutrition.

"Just how many of those cinnamon rolls did you let him eat?" Regina was standing in front of the Sheriff with her arms folded. "Did you feed him anything that wasn't junk food on this trip?"

Emma frowned; she wasn't even sure why Regina was bringing this up. "He had two. And what does it matter what he ate as long as he ate something?"

Regina laughed coldly, "It matters. A _good_ mother would take care to see that her child is properly fed and getting the right daily nutrition. Not hand him something from a vending machine."

The Queen's words stung but Emma wasn't going to back down. She knew Regina was nit-picking, trying to find any excuse to prove that Emma was an unfit mother. "That's not fair Regina. This trip wasn't a vacation. Between Henry and Mr. Gold I was basically watching two kids! On top of that I was busy chasing down a stranger and mediating an awkward family reunion so I'm sorry if Henry didn't get three square meals a day but don't think for a second he wasn't looked after." Emma was nearly breathless as her rant came to end.

"Well Miss Swan, perhaps you should have left him here in my care." So that was it, that's what Regina's problem was. Emma now noticed the slight hint of pain in her adversary's glare. She was upset that Emma had taken off with Henry without telling her or letting them say goodbye.

"You know I couldn't, not with Cora on the loose." Emma had nothing else to say and pushed pass Regina to find her parents. Regina followed after her not having said her all she intended.

While all of that was going on, Henry and Neal were sat on the stairs in the middle of the apartment pouring over the old storybook. Neal's attention had been torn between Henry's incredible tales and the going-ons of the other guests. He'd paid special attention to his father's interaction with the group since his arrival. He'd watched in alarm as the Dark One nearly pummeled the unarmed prince. He was close to interfering himself before Snow and Belle had stepped in. Neal observed the effect Belle had on his father. They had been briefly introduced upon his arrival in Storybrooke but he had not witnessed the incredible influence she seemed to wield over the mighty Rumpelstiltskin until now.

"Are they always like this?" he asked his son uncertainly.

Without missing a beat Henry replied, "Pretty much."

Neal noticed the lack of concern in his son's voice. So this bickering was a regular thing around this place. "Good to know."

Emma was still trying to shake Regina who was following her around the room airing her grievances. "Okay! Who's ready for cake?" She announced loudly partly to get everyone's attention, partly to shut Regina up.

It didn't take long to get everyone seated around the table although there was some slight shuffling before everyone was happy with whom they were sitting next to. With Henry seated at the head of the table Emma brought the cake over and placed it in front of him, the candles lit. After a rousing chorus of happy birthday led by Mary Margret, Henry made his speech.

"Thanks you guys! I really appreciate you all being here even if it was difficult to be around each other. I know you don't always get along but that's all part of being a family. And I don't care what anyone says, this family is the coolest and I love all of you." Henry's words had the desired effect as a pleasant calm fell over the room. "Okay enough chit-chat let's have some cake!"

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, gift giving, and stories; all feuds, grudges, and resentments set aside. Tomorrow things would return to normal but for tonight they were a family.

The End

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to review!


End file.
